Konoha High
by AzarathianWarrior
Summary: AU. NaruHina, NejiOC. in progress. Hope you enjoy this, it's my first multichapter story
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Well, I'm Virginia (if you wanna know what happened to Victoria, read my profile, which used to be hers). This is my first multi-chaptered story I posted on fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy it! I'm not very creative with the title & chapter titles...'

Don't own Naruto! mutters although I do want to own Neji...So badly...Oo

AU : Alternate Universe

* * *

Chapter 1

_**Konoha High...**_

"Alright, calm down students. Thank you. Now, welcome to Konoha High. I am Tsunade, the Hokage **(A/N principal, you could say)**. These are the sensei's, and you will be told which one to stand by. Listen, and when I call your name, go stand by Kakashi-sensei, it doesn't matter what order. Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, Naruto and Neji. Now, you have a new classmate, her name is Haruna Haruka. Haruka, come here, please. Haruka will be in your class, Kakashi. Now, as for the rest of you."

Haruka walked over to Kakashi and his class, and waited for his instructions. "Welcome to Konoha High. In my class we have an exception to the rules Tsunade-sama gave. In every class of mine, the last 5 - 10 minutes is free time, you can talk as long as it's quietly. Go ahead over there with the others while I talk with Tsunade-sama." He motioned to the group of boys and girls behind him. Haruka nodded and bowed slightly, before walking over toward them.

She was stopped by Naruto, however, when he jumped in front of her. "Hey, I'm Naruto! You're Haruka, right?" He asked. "Hai, I am." Kiba came up to her next. "I'm Kiba, and I have a dog at home named Akamaru. You're last name is Haruna?" She nodded. "Oh! So, you're related to Sakura. Cousin? Sister?" "Cousin." She smiled. "It's nice to meet you Kiba, and you, Naruto. Um, what are the others names?" Naruto smiled. "I think it'd be easier for them to tell you. Come on!" He grabbed Haruka's hand and pulled her along with him towards the others. "Hey guys! This is Haruka!" He let go of her hand, swinging her forward without realizing it. She stumbled and was about to fall when she crashed into someone's chest. Looking up, Haruka saw two beautiful pearl-white eyes staring down at her. She blushed and righted herself, mumbling an apology. He smiled at her kindly. "It's alright, it wasn't your fault." He looked pointedly at Naruto, who grinned nervously. "Um, yeah, sorry about that Haruka. I didn't mean to." He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's ok, Naruto." She smiled at him. Haruka turned back to the person who caught her. "Um, what's your name?" "Neji." He smiled. "Neji Hyuuga. This is Shino." He pointed to a boy behind him with a high collar sweater. She nodded, and he did the same "He's not a talker, but he'll warm up to you soon." He whispered in her ear. She smiled, blushing when she felt his breath on her ear. "This is Sasuke." He said, pointing to a boy dressed almost completely in black. She nodded toward him as well, while he merely stared at her. She was starting to get a little uncomfortable under his strong gaze, but smiled at him anyway, which seemed to shock him. Neji turned to her again. "Those are the quietest ones, the rest can introduce themselves." He said, pointing at the rest, while smiling at her. She bowed slightly, smiling as well.

"Thank you for introducing them, Neji-san." She replied before walking to the others. He smiled at her retreating form, remembering the... honor he felt when she called him "Neji-san". No one had ever called him that. He suddenly felt the presence of Naruto and Kiba beside him. He turned to them, his face impassive. "Something you want? Or are you just going to stand there with that smirk on your faces?" Naruto and Kiba grinned evily at him. "Oh, we were just wondering... were you checking her out?" Kiba asked/demanded. Neji's eyes widened before he was under control. "No. Why do you ask?" "Oh, don't try that, Neji." Naruto smirked. "We saw you stare at her while she was walking towards the girls." Neji blushed heavily, though he tried to cover it. "Eh, don't worry about, Neji, we all get like that sometimes." Naruto mused, glancing towards Hinata. Now it was Neji's turn to smirk. "So. My cousin, huh? Who would've guessed... Hey, what's Sakura doing?"

Naruto, Kiba and Neji turned toward the girls, and saw Sakura, Tenten and Ino surrounding Haruka, glaring, with Haruka's eyes watering. Hinata was doing her best to get them to leave her alone, but they pushed her aside. Neji walked over toward them, glaring. Tenten saw him, and motioned to Ino, who looked up and saw him as well. They both turned to Sakura, pointing behind her at Neji. She turned and paled slightly seeing Neji's glare pointed at her. "What are you three doing to her?" He almost growled. Sakura spoke up, shooting daggers at her cousin. "Just making sure she knows the rules around here. Like, no talking to me, no telling other people she's related to me, you know, stuff like that." Neji walked up to Sakura, and spoke in the most menacing tone he could. "I may not know her well, but she doesn't look like the kind of girl who would cry when someone said that." He narrowed his eyes. "What else did you say to her?" Sakura gulped, then steeled herself. "The truth." Was all she said, then turned away, knocking Haruka over with Tenten and Ino following. Neji growled after them before helping Haruka up. He looked over her, making sure she was ok. Hearing Naruto and Kiba snickering behind him, he realized what they thought he was doing. He whipped his head around, glaring at them, while they stuck their hands in their pockets, whistling "innocently". Neji snorted, and started walking off when he noticed he was dragging something with him. He turned, and blushed when he saw everyone staring at him, and, more specifically, what he was holding on to. Haruka. She was staring wide-eyed at him, looking at him, then their joined hands, and back at him. He was about to hastily let go of her hand, when she timidly smiled and squeezed his hand before loosening her grip, allowing him to let go. He stared at her in wonder, seeing her beet-red face, and allowed himself a small smile in her direction. She shyly averted her eyes, but her rose-colored cheeks betrayed the happiness of the simple smile in her direction. He turned, walking back to his class, and, without turning around, waved his hand for Haruka to follow. She did so, running a bit to catch up, though it wasn't needed. It seemed that Neji would be content waiting for her, no matter how long it takes.

* * *

This might have been a little short...hopefully the next chapter(s) will be longer... 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, since people want to get straight to the story (at least I like to think so...), I'm gonna do the review stuff (whatever it's called...) at the end of each chapter.

When I own Naruto, I'll be sure to let you know. Until then... I don't own it!

AU - Alternate Universe

* * *

Chapter 2

_**Kakashi-sensei's Classroom**_

On the way to Kakashi's classroom, Neji was thinking about what Sakura had said to him: "The truth." 'The truth? What does tht mean?' Neji thought, looking over at Haruka. 'I don't know if she'd trust me enough to tell me, but I might as well try.' "Hey, Haruka?" She acknowledged him with a nod. "What did Sakura mean by 'the truth'?" She suddenly paled, and looked away, tightly closing her eyes and clenching her hands. He gently put a hand on her shoulder, and she whipped her head towards him. "I'll - I'll tell you after we get in class." She whispered. He nodded, not wanting to push her. They went inside Kakashi's classroom, and stood in a straight line, waiting his orders.

"Ok, you can go ahead and choose your seats. As you can see, there is enough room at the desks for two, so go ahead and find a friend to sit with. Choose carefully, the seat you choose will be yours for the rest of the schoolyear." While he was talking, Neji was whispering a plan to Haruka, who smiled deviously. They went over to Naruto and Hinata, who were looking for someone to sit by, and started pushing them to a seat.

"Woah! Neji! What are you doing?" Naruto asked/shouted. "Haruka, wha-?" Hinata asked in a surprised tone. Neji and Haruka merely chuckled evilly, and pushed Naruto and Hinata to a table. Naruto and Hinata blushed fiery-red when they saw what their friends had in store, but didn't fight them. They sat down, still blushing, and started talking together. Neji and Haruka seemed proud of themselves, and sat in the seat next to them. While they were getting situated, they properly introduced themselves.

"Uh, how about we ask questions about each other? I'll ask you one, then you ask me one, ok?" Haruka suggested. "Hmm, fine by me. You want to go first?" "Sure." Haruka paused for thought. "Uh, how old are you, Neji-san?" "I'm 15. I assume you're the same age." She nodded. He thought about his question. "Why do you call me Neji-san?" Haruka tilted her head. "Do you not want me to call you Neji-san?" "Oh no, it's alright. In honesty, I...enjoy it. Thank you. But, why do you? I mean, I'm 'Branch Family', so that honorific title is never included in my name." She thought a moment. "Because, I see you as fit to carry that title as any other 'Main Family'. And I know how you feel about being a Branch member, I'm a Branch member, too." "Really? But, I don't see you marking. Don't all Branches have it on the left side of their forehead and aren't allowed to cover it?" "Well, yes," she admitted, "but, mine was placed...somewhere else, so it would be more painful." Neji's eyes widened. "What?! Where?" She blushed, raising the bottom of her black shirt so it showed part of her abdomen. Neji blushed slightly, but stared at the marking on her stomach. It was almost the same as his, with a line or two missing or added. She lowered her shirt as he raised his eyes to meet her dark pink ones. She answered his unspoken question. "They allow me to cover it because it can be considered illegal, and they did it so I would feel the utmost pain without dying. It was...Sakura, who decided where to place it, and she also placed it there." "What did it feel like?" He couldn't stop the question from coming. "Imagine having a kunai thrown into your stomach," He nodded as he had felt it before, "now imagine twenty kunai going into your stomach, at the same time, in the same place. That's how painful." He flinched when he heard the undertone of hatred in her voice. He reasuringly put a hand on her shoulder, as comfort. She leaned into the touch, then looked up at him. "That was two questions, by the way. I get to ask two now." He nodded. "Um, why are your eyes like that." She pointed at one of his pearl-white eyes. He smiled sadly.

"My mother was attacked by some beast that gave her blindness. At the time, she was two-months pregnant with me. She cried for weeks of knowing that she would never see me. Some kind of demon named Kyuubi appeared before her one day. She couldn't see him, of course, so he didn't disguise himself. He asked her, 'woman, why do you weep?' She answered, 'I am blind, as you can see, and am now three-months into my pregnancy. I will never see my beautiful child.', and here she started weeping again. Kyuubi took pity on her. 'I will give you back your sight, but the pearl-white colored eyes you have now will be given to your son, though, he will not be blind.' My mother was hesitant. 'I will give you one day to decide. Tomorrow, at this time, I will be back, and your decision must be made.' Here, he disappeared. My mother was silent the entire night, not uttering a sound. During her sleep, she had a vision. I was in it, though I was a shadow, she couldn't see me. She talked to me, asking me if I would hate her for giving me these eyes." He pointed to his eyes. "I told her no, and she wept, holding me, though I felt like air, the entire night, until she woke up. That day, she stayed in her room, waiting for Kyuubi. He came at the same tima as yesterday, in the same spot. 'Now woman,' he said, 'what is your answer.' She bravely stared at the general area she heard his voice in, and said, 'Yes, I agree. Give me my sight and my son these pearl-white eyes, if it be your pleasure.' He nodded his head, snapped his fingers, and disappeared. For a moment, my mother only saw the same darkness. Then, gradually, she saw light, the fuzzy images, then they came clearer, and finally, she could see everything clearer than she could before she lost her sight. She thanked the Kyuubi, kissing the floor he stood on - she could see where he stood because there were claw markings on the floor. She then left to join my father, who rejoiced when he saw that my mother's sight was back." He smiled, seeing her pay rapt attention to him, absorbing every word he said and filing it in her mind. She slowly nodded.

"That's amazing, Neji-san. Ok, second question. Do you...want to know what Sakura meant?" Neji faced her and nodded solemnly. She turned her head to the side, "I just want you to know that you don't have to keep being nice to me after I tell you what hap - hap - happened." A tear ran down her face when she said that. Neji's eyes softened, and he wiped away the tear with his thumb. "Haruka, I promise I won't. You're...my friend." She smiled gratefully at him. He didn't know why, but he felt so strange when she was crying. Like he would do anything to see her smile. He shook off the feeling. "I used to live in a regular branch house, like the one I saw on the way here. Hmm, I wonder who's that was..." She trailed off, murmering to herself. Neji raised an eyebrow, and she blushed, hurridly continuing her story. "Anyway, when I was living in the Branch House, I was a slave to Sakura. You don't know how much I hated referring to her as 'Sakura-sama'." She stuck out her lower lip, pouting slightly. Neji stared a moment, unable to help himself of thinking how cute she looked. She continued, "We -my family and I- moved somewhere else. At the time, I was 10. We finally stopped at an Inn after moving non-stop for 24 hours. That's when Sakura's father's ninja caught up with us. My father told me to run with my mother, while he stayed to fight the ninjas. We did, but the ninja's easily defeated my father, as he was not trained in the ninja way. This time, my mother stayed behind, and forced me to run. She was defeated as well, the ninja's came after me and caught up easily. They knocked me to the ground, but before they killed me, the leader stepped forward, stopping them. He turned and chastised them, picking me up and wiping the dirt off of me. During his entire lecture, I stayed silent. He looked at me rather proudly, seeing as how I didn't cry or anything. He waved for the other ninja's to follow, which they did, without hesitation. They, too, were uneasy about killing a ten-year-old. He sent me off on the next carriage which happened to be coming to Konoha. After making sure the driver would make sure I got to Konoha safely, they let me go, the leader of the ninja's saying a blessing over me and my dead parents." Her eyes watered, and she wiped them angrily. Neji stared sorrowfully at her, and she shook her head when she saw him. "Please, Neji-san, I don't want any pity." He nodded and closed his eyes, facing the front of the room, but his head was tilted a bit to the side to show he was still listening. "When we got here, I was put in an orphanage until I was thirteen, the age when children are mature enough to live alone. I had to work hard those two years to be able to afford to come here this year. Even then, I could only afford to come because Tsunade-sama was kind enough to help me by providing my meals and such. And...that's pretty much it." She smiled sadly.

Neji comfortingly smiled at her. "Uh, so, I guess it's my turn, huh?" She nodded. "Where do you live?" Neji blushed hearing Naruto laugh. Haruka blushed as well. "Umm, to be honest, I don't really know." She played with her fingers, showing that she was embarrassed. "I have to keep moving, because the landlords keep kicking me out. It's not that I can't pay, it's because other people would be willing to pay more than me. I was going to look for an apartment to, hopefully, stay in for a while." Neji looked deep in thought. "How about you live with me? My apartment is big enough for two, and I don't have any roommates, so it gets kinda lonely." He offered, looking to her for approval. She thought a moment, cutely sticking her tongue out a bit. Neji inwardly chuckled when he saw that. She nodded. "That could work. Of course, I'll work to pay you back for it. And yes, I'm going to, and no, you can't stop me." She added when she saw him about to argue. He sighed. "Fine. I won't even try to argue. You look like the kind of girl that would never give up, which is a good thing." She smiled at his praise, before turning to the front of the class when Kakshi started speaking.

"Ok, we're going to start off by introducing ourselves. I'm Kakashi, known to you as Kakashi-sensei. We'll go down this row and up this one." He pointed to the rows. Sakura and Ino were the first, so they stood up. "I'm Sakura Haruna. No relation to **her**." She shot a cold look at Haruka, who matched her look childishly - as in sticking out her tongue and pulling down her lower eyelid. Sakura hmph'ed, sitting down while the class chuckled. "I'm Ino, the better looking of the two." She smirked while looked at Sakura. Sakura shot up. "Wanna say that again, Ino-pig?" "Bring it, Billboard-Brow" Ino growled back. "Ok, enough. Sakura, Ino, sit down." Kakashi ordered. They huffed, but obeyed. Next was Naruto and Hinata, then Kiba and Tenten. In the next row, Haruka and Neji were first, Sasuke and Shino second. They introduced themselves, then settled down, ready for their first lesson.

* * *

Ok, thanks for reviewing: RasenganFin. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty, here's chapter 3. except you probably knew that... Meh, whatever. I hope you like it. It took me a while, but I finally-

Haruka: Can we just get on with it? Oh, if she blows up on you (or me), it's because she's sore about her parents buying-

Lalalalalalalalalalalala I can't hear you! Lalalalalalalalalalala I can't hear you! La!La!La!

Haruka: -a bunch of videos and there was nothing she liked.

I said I can't hear you!!

Haruka: See what I mean?

Haruka, do the disclaimer, before I release the erase-hounds!! (erasers that act like hound-dogs)

Haruka: 'sweatdrop' Riiiiight. AzarathianWarrior doesn't own Naruto, she only owns me only me.

Have I ever mentioned that I love Japan?

Haruka: 'sigh' Here we go again. Enjoy the story.

It all started back when I first started watching Hamtaro when i was 7...

**Chapter 3**

_Hallway_

"Ahh, it's good to get out of class! My first day and I'm already sick of it." Naruto yawned, stretching his arms above his head. He scratched at the uniform they had to wear. "And I hate these uniforms! They have no orange in 'em at all!"

Neji, Hinata, and Haruka nodded in sympathy. The uniforms weren't that bad, but it wasn't their first choice in clothing. It consisted of white shirt with short sleeves, a black, pleated, shorter-then mid-thigh skirt for the girls and black jeans for the boys, a dark-green tie for the boys and a light-green headband for the girls. On the upper left corner of the shirt, above their heart, there was the silver-colored symbol of Konoha, which is translated as the Hidden Leaf. The girls wore knee-length black boots with white laces and dark-green soles, and the boys wore white tennis shoes with a black and green stripe on the outside of each shoe.

"Don't worry Naruto, you're not alone. I hate how short these skirts are." Haruka complained, pulling on the bottom of her skirt. "I can only imagine how you feel about it Hinata."

"Oh, I s-suppose it's n-not that b-bad. I j-just wish the s-skirt covered m-more." Hinata had been blushing the entire day.

"Aw, don't worry about that, Hinata-chan! I think you look good in it." Naruto winked at her. She nearly fainted, but Haruka held her up.

"Hey, look you guys!" Haruka shouted, running toward a window. "It's so nice outside! Do you think we can eat outside?"

"I'm pretty sure we can, Haruka. We can ask Kakshi-sensei if you want." Neji answered.

"Cool! Let's go, Neji-san!" She yelled, grabbing Neji's arm and dragging down the hallway towards Kakashi, who was talking to Tsunade.

"Wait for us here, guys!" Neji yelled. Naruto and Hinata nodded, so he turned his attention to keeping up with Haruka. Naruto and Hinata stood in silence for a few seconds, before Naruto broke it.

"They so like each other."

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun, I b-believe they do." Hinata blushed, feeling Naruto's arm around her shoulders. "N-Naruto-kun?"

"You know," He grinned, "Speaking of liking people...I...I think I like you, Hinata-chan." Hinata's eyes widened. "R-Really?"

"Yeah," Naruto blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "I mean, I've always liked you. Since that day you helped me when those kids were being mean to me. Remember? It was when we were 6 or 7."

"H-hai, N-Naruto-kun. I remember v-very well."

_"Aw, look at the baby!" That was only one of the many remarks that Naruto heard every day. Naruto blinked back tears._

_"I-I'm not a baby!"_

_"Really? Well, at least I have a family. Do you have one? Nope. All your family is dead!" The three kids laughed at Naruto, whose tears began falling down his cheeks. His family's death was always a sensitive issue. They suddenly heard a small voice._

_"L-leave him alone!" The three bullies turned to the voice. Naruto also turned towards it, wiping at his eyes. They saw Hyuuga Hinata coming towards them, her face showing she was angry. "H-he d-didn't d-do anything t-to you. And if y-you d-don't leave h-him alone, I'll tell m-my D-Daddy, and y-you'll b-be in b-big t-trouble!" The kids looked scared and ran off. Hinata turned to Naruto, her face softening._

_"Are y-you ok, N-Naruto-san?" She asked kindly, but timidly. Naruto nodded, and Hinata shyly extended her hand to help him up. He grinned, grasping her hand and pulling himself up. When he was on his feet, he dusted himself off._

_"Thanks Hinata! No one's ever done that for me." He said, still smiling at her. She blushed and looked down. "Really, Hinata. Thanks a lot." Naruto leaned over and kissed her cheek. Her eyes widened and her face turned an unhealthy shade of red. Naruto smiled a true smile, before going to Kakashi's apartment, who he was living with. Hinata simply stood there for a moment, then broke out of her trance, and ran up and hugged Naruto. He looked surprised, but returned the hug._

_"It w-was n-nothing, Naruto-san. I'm g-glad t-to have b-been able t-to help." She stuttered, her face beet-red. She let Naruto go, as he did to her, and waved as he ran off._

_"Bye Hinata!"_

_"B-Bye N-Naruto-kun!"_

"Hai, I r-remember." Hinata murmered, a smile on her face. Naruto smiled his fox grin, glad that she remembered. He looked deep in thought, both of them walking outside to sit and eat lunch. Suddenly, a muffled giggle was heard. Haruka and Neji came around the corner, Haruka with Neji's hand over her mouth, and Neji with a slight blush. Haruka squealed, Neji releasing her mouth.

"Oh my gosh! I knew something was up when he told me to 'ask Kakashi if it would be alright to eat outside'. I just didn't know that he would tell Hinata! This is so awesome!" She was jumping up and down, holding Neji's hand and spinning him around with her. He laughed, a blush on his face. She calmed down, putting a thoughtful look on. "It could have been a little more romantic, though. but, then again, this is Naruto."

Hinata came running in, and sprinted to Haruka and Neji. Surprisingly, she was smiling and there was just barely a pink tint dusting her cheeks. Hinata ran up and looked at Haruka, both of them squealing. Haruka hugged Hinata, laughing.

"I'm so glad he told you, Hinata! I know how long you'd been waiting, and it finally happened!" Haruka released Hinata, and smirked.

"Go ahead outside with Naruto, I forgot something in my locker." Hinata blushed and nodded. When she was leaving, Neji was following her outside before Haruka grabbed his arm. She nervously smiled at Hinata. "And Neji forgot his drink, didn't you Neji-san?" He shook his head.

"No, it's right here." He held it up for her to see. Haruka sweatdropped and rolled her eyes at his stupidity. She grabbed the coke can and tossed it in the trash.

"Now it's not. Let's go." She dragged him around the corner. Neji stumbled, catching himself before he face-planted on the ground. When Haruka stopped, she swirled to face him, putting her hands on her hips.

"What's wrong with you? Couldn't you tell that they wanted to be alone?" Neji shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. Haruka sighed.

"Honestly, you're so hopeless. Guess that's why Hinata was questioning why I like-" She cut herself off, blushing. Neji raised an eyebrow, half-guessing what she was going to say.

"Why you like who?" Haruka giggled nervously.

"No one, Neji-san." Neji rolled his eyes.

"Sure. Who were you talking about?" Haruka thought for a minute, then smiled. She walked up to Neji and whispered in his ear.

"You." She then kissed his cheek and sprinted outside. Neji stood there for a minute, touching the place where Haruka kissed him, then smiled goofily (which is something not normally done by Neji). He turned and ran outside while yelling,

"Haruka! You didn't give me a chance to answer!"

* * *

Well, I know someone might kill me for ending it there, but I'll make a sequal (as soon as I have some inspiration... ) Anyhoo, the thanks-for-reviewing column!

Ahem...

Rasenganfin  
TFK-fan118  
NeoNeji  
ShadowSparton921

Thank you all for reviewing! (and anyone who reviews after this. I will be posting a sequal.)


End file.
